dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Curse 9
Bonus Curse 9 is the ninth bonus chapter of Dorohedoro featured in Volume 9 at the end. Summary: This Curse, like all the others, takes place in an unspecified moment prior the current events of the serie, as we see Chota in his normal form with no evident repercussion of the change from the previous chapter: We see how Shin, while training, is approached by En with news about a new "Ball" with mandatory assistance, as En promise to turn the cleaner into a mushroom if he does not go with the suit he gave to him. Elsewhere Ebisu is dancing in happiness for the idea of a Ball, Fujita, drinking tea with Chota, ask what is about this Ball, the bird face sorcerer tells in a quite simplistic way about the whole deal of the event, you ask whoever girl you want to dance and praise the Devils. Chota gives them suits too, and Fujita is eager to ask a more voluptuous woman to dance, angering Ebisu. Shin remembers his first ball just at the time he was hired by En, still working in the Flower smoke ramen shop, about using the silly tribal-looking outfit in order to praise the Devils and dance with a partner (in an equally silly way) as quick as he can to not be impaled by one of the Devils, there he met a young beautiful girl, Chota gave him a drink to gain enough courage to invite her to dance, barely remembering her face years later. And so we go back to the present ball, with Shin still annoyed for use the same silly outfit, Fujita greets him and praises his look, as Ebisu sulks in a corner. En appears and explains how fired up everyone is for the amount of Devils this year, and asking where is Noi. Fujita ask En for some advice to ask a lady to dance, the Boss simply ask one like nothing and Fujita, with no hopes to get anything better, ask Ebisu to dance, chasing the little sorceress as she rejects him. Shin simply can't go trough all of that without be drunk, and suddenly Noi appears behind him, cheering as always, Shin sees her with all the tribal-looking makeup and realizes she is the girl he danced with years ago, Noi could not hear any of that as she told her partner to dance now to evade the Devil's rage. The chapter ends with them running from a Devil ready to impale them for not dancing, and Fujita, with no partner to do it, ended with a trident stuck in the ass as Ebisu mocked him. Characters: * Shin * Noi * En * Fujita * Ebisu * Chota Trivia: * Shin's first Ball takes place after he met Noi for the first time when he stole from the shop, but before they could actually talk and discover Noi's gender, (events from Chapter 27) explaining why Shin never discovered the identity of the mysterious girl. ** This is further enforced by the fact Noi never uses makeup, and Shin could not associate the mysterious girl with her later (also because Chota gave him some alcohol so he was drunk at the time) * Chota uses a veil over his face when he is not using his mask, further adding the mystery of how his face actually looks like. * Fujita, like always, have bad luck, more than a trivia this is a fact. Category:Chapters